SwiftyXCrystal
Swifty And Crystal's Story Swifty was walking along hi boarder thinking about how his clan died. how His camp got bombarded by wolves,Foxes,Badgers,Mountain Lions,And other cats until he was the only one left because he was hiding he thought the over cats would of too. Four moons later after living alone his condition got worse.Two moons after that this Happened. He saw a shadow he went to check it out and he found a Pretty She-cat with Light blue eyes. He asked her whats her name she said nervously "It's Crystal'He replied to crystal "My names Swifty" Crystal smiled and then Swifty did. Swifty asked her if she would like to come with him back to his clan she nodded he started walking with Crystal right behind him . He Thought to himself How do i know that She isn't evil . Crystal was saying to herself Where is he taking me?.Crystal's Brother Fire was Following her to make sure Swifty Wouldn't kill her Cause if she did die he would never forgive himself.Crystal and Fire were in FangClan And Their clan got burned to death the only reason they survived is that they were hunting for the clan. So Fire had to take care of Crystal on his own. They saw All the Creatures go toward someting It was (Deadclan) but they didn't know about Deadclan until later.Crystal knew how to fight because her brother taught her well. So she could protect herself in case one of the Creatures Came for her.There were only A couple that went for them. Crystal was lost without her brother and thats when Swifty and Crystal meet. They were quiet the whole way to Swifty's Camp. When they arrived Crystal saw dead bodies of cats and the place was trampled on . Crystal Asked "What happened here? Swifty Replied "Wolves,Foxes,Badgers,Mountain Lions ,And othercats is what happened" Crystal Gasped.Crystal said ' Is it okay if i join the clan? ' Swifty Said" Yea but you have to be my apprentice for now ok? Crystal nodded you can start tomarrow" Swifty told Crystal "well then i should get some sleep" she ran off to go sleep and swifty Fell asleep instantly. Next day He woke up and Crystal was jumping around asking when they are going to go train Swifty Meowed Soon,be ready at sunset". okay" She replied while jumping and Squeling like a kit. Swifty Chuckled and electricfyed himself.Crystal was giggling sweetly and swifty used his Lighting attack on himself. Moonpool then new Medicine cat put herself on fire Crystal asked them both why they would do that no one answered. '' ''Swifty electrified the whole camp. Crystal twiched then started to yell at her mentor for doing that. Swifty's eye twiched he stopped and said That's it for me" Crystal asked "Can we go now" The medicine cat moonpool Extinguish fire Around her and explained 'I do this so often to grow the small Plants that were around camp'. ''When Swifty started to glitch in and out of his Jolten form Crystal yelled Worriedly "No!!! Swifty fell and thought I didn't know how bad these glitches were so bad.Crystal nosed swifty to see if he was still alive ''